


Gold Hearts & Cold Hands

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child, Child Death, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hellhounds, Human Castiel, M/M, Minor Character Death, Priest Castiel, crossroad demon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the world is filled with light and dark and we need both to survive. But if you would have told me that when that little hand held mine it touched my dark dank soul. Made me full of grays. </p><p>I would have pushed a blade through your heart and snapped your neck without blinking.</p><p>But it did, filled me with all these dangerous shades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic so bare with me. But I've read so many lovely fics that when inspiration hit me I literally couldn't myself and had to type this up. Not sure the length this will be in the end so lets have fun!
> 
> Maiden

“But we heard we could get ten years! Not a measly five!” the man yelled. His ready to burst wife, heavy with two bumbling little souls. “Yeah deals are high in demand, what can I say” they both gasp loudly as my eyes switch to the deep red color that defines us, crossroads demons. “Economy is a bitch” I can't help but smile widely. I know they don't have a choice, making a bargain with the devil (demon whatever). I'm there last hope.

 

The wife starts crying again but I remain bored of her tears and point to my watch. “Time's a tickin folks” the husband stares at me his dark ruffled hair all in disarray as he rakes his hands through it again. They're starting to annoy me, but there almost there I can practically smell there souls. “We'll so it, five years will have to be enough” the husband pipes up his chest puffing out. “Wonderful, lovely doing business with you” I move in on the wife her terrified gasps filling my ears thrilling me. “Get away” the husband tries to interrupt but I quickly hold him off. Defenseless against the wall struggling to protect his wife.

 

“Careful now or I might just take back my deal” I interject with a grin watch the fight drain from him. I can't help but be fulfilled by conquering him. Again my attention returned to the wife. “Time to seal the deal sister” her hand creeping up the collar of my suit the smell of oranges and vanilla wafting from her. Her warm breath panting over my own, I can't help but smile at her hesitation. seconds tick by my eyes close ready to mock her again instead her warm hands clasp my neck and face pulling herself into me. 

 

With that I can feel the gentle sweep of her tongue along my own. My hand stay along her swollen stomach. A gentle kick from inside I can't help but laugh at the cheeky little bastard. Releasing her finally seeing the fear and mix of emotions on her face I can't help but smile as I bid farewell. “Deal's a deal see you in five” I wink goodbye and snap my fingers. I'm gone from there lives for five years. But I'll be back I have souls to collect.

 

5 Years Later

 

“Please don't” I can hear the crack of her skull as it hits the ground. The hellhound one of Crowell’s favorites a massive bitch that even I don't wanna meet in a dark ally. Still gnawing on the mother's bits and pieces as dad tries to hide the kids. But he forgets he's part of my deal too. “Stop snacking and go fetch” my words digging at the Hound it's eyes watching me careful as if to say ‘come again?’. But I've got her daddy on speed dial. “Tell your bitch to stop snacking and to get my damn souls, this is ridiculous” Crowell bitch escaped on the other end but I don't wait to listen only press the small button to turn the speaker on. 

 

“Now now, don't let Dean the grump ruffle your fur lov. Bring daddy his soul” and like that the king was gone and so was his bitch quick to heed his word. The dads scream filled the upstairs hall. Blood trailed along the floor, I followed hearing the man's screams of agony. As I rounded the corner the scene was different than expected. A dark haired child laid in a puddle of blood. Still as his dead mother's heart. The father reached out in agony even as the Hound dug into him. I lean down to look at him, turning his small head to peer into his tiny faded eyes. Blue like his mother's, dark hair like his father. Slowly the father's pleas cease and I can hear it now the gentle weeping behind the door. 

 

‘Jimmy + Cass’ decorated the door that held the gentle weeping. The Hound noticed the weeping as well its deep growls filling the quiet space. Small hands griped the edge of the doorway. “Heel!” another growl it was pist being held back. A mess of black hair peek out, blue tear filled eyes. And before I can correct it, it comes at me. Tiny hands clinging to my suit, tears ruining my suit. “Alright alright, come on time to go” again he peers up at me as if I am saving him. Like I hadn't just ordered the death of his family. The kid had been a mistake but casualties happen. 

 

His warm wet tears still stream down my neck as I carry him from the house. I don't know why I'm bothering. He's just a small insignificant human child. But I'm still taking him out of this damn house. It's all I can do. The cops show up and I'm just the man who found the kid outside the massacre. His small hand in mine. My thumb trailing over his tiny knuckles. It's time to go. 

 

Just as I try to loosen my grip his tiny hand tightens. “Alright alright, I get it you don't want me to leave right?” I can't help but sigh. I have places to be. He refuses to look at me now as people descend into his home. “Okay kid I gotta go, what do you want?” his blue eyes back on me again. “Don't leave” his tiny plea unmoving to my no longer beating heart. “Fine but, for now you need to go with this” quickly I grab an officer and direct his small hand into hers. He goes to cling for me again but the cop gets the idea and holds onto him. “lady here. I'll be back” just as I turn to leave something strikes me. I don't even know this kids name and even more astonishing I want to know. 

 

“Kid what's your name” his tiny hands still grasping for me, blue eyes silently pleading as giant tears staining his fat cheeks. “Castiel” I finally hear him whimper out in defeat. I can't help but feel accomplished. “Nice meeting you Cass” I turn winking at him as my eyes flash red. Escaping the crime scene. Escaping his tear filled eyes. 

 

Two years go by it's not my first time back, I've been here off and on between calls. He's such a pain in my ass. Always crying, always too damn sweet. I won't see him today, can't make that mistake again. He had laid his tiny head in my lap. His warmth seeping into my cold dead flesh. I told him my name he liked it, said it sounds like a cowboy name. I couldn't help but laugh, an actual genuine laugh. Seems he's enjoying most of his time in the orphanage. It's run by the church so I find it ironic I have to dress as one. A demon in priests clothes it's a fucking cruel joke. But not sure for who demons or for god?

 

He's taller now, he'll be a tall man. He asked about his family. I lied. Wanted to keep him smiling didn't want to see those deep blues filled with tears again. Something's wrong with me, I shouldn't care what this kid thinks. But I can't help the feeling in my gut. Like I found the tiny toy car in the cereal box. I don't want to share it. I killed a lower demon a few weeks ago. His busy body attitude was getting in my way of my visits to Cass. Watching my comings and goings. He's become closer to the resident priest, I almost shoved him down a stairs the other day. To close for my taste. 

 

“Dean” his tiny voice breaking me from my thoughts as I smile at him, dark hair in his eyes. “Kid?” I retort back his small hands fidgeting together. “What are you?” I can’t help but feel the sudden tick in my jaw. I should done away with that old man. My eyes narrow on him, he isn’t scared of me but I can tell he can’t help but ask. A heavy sigh escapes me as a I run a hand down my face. “Are you sure that’s something you really want to know Cass?” I'm not sure what to expect his answers to be but I’m hopping it can give me more time. To stall his ever curious mind.

 

His small body next to mine I can’t help but peek over, my hand on his back rubbing small circles. Trying to comfort him. I wish I would stop but that. But just like he needs to feel safe, I need to show him ...something. Even if it’s not much. I watched him sleep that night never answering his question. Refused to answer the question, now I can only watch from afar. I still come in when he sleeps just for a small moment it’s a weakness. To see this small helpless trinket. Memories of the night I left him without a family. Kept returning, talking and laughing. A small snack to share even if it didn’t taste like anything special to me, watching him gush and smile was all I needed. 

 

Eighteen years and I can still pick out that messy mop of black hair. He should be leaving the church today no longer a ward of the state. A tan oversized jacket clings to his short body. I can’t help but laugh at the sight. I caught him by surprise. Those big blue eyes grew wide at the sight of me. But something changed they turned a hard sky blue on me. It put a damper on the warmth that I had inside. “Am I late?” I joke show my usual smile he doesn't seem moved by my humor. “Silent treatment really? How old are you now?” again another joke but I’m moving closer with small steps gauging his body language. His once small hand is white knuckled to the bag he's clutching. 

 

“Ah come on Cass I was around, don't look at me like that. I had work” and that’s it I see the tick in his jaw. A tell of his tantrums and anger. “To kill more innocent people!” his voice full of anger. “I wouldn’t tie it up like that Cass. I'm a businessman , I make deals” I can't help but rub the back of my neck a nervous tick I had as a human. I can’t believe I feel shame for having to admit to him. I shouldn’t give a shit but with him staring at me all I wanna do is ask him to forgive me, to smile for me. But I won’t, I can’t. “Explain!” again his demands reaching as if if the reason will be any better. I can’t be saved. “Your folks made deal, and there payment was due, I was only there to collect.” I can see the sadness as it wreaks havoc on him. All the memories of our time going through his mind. I can read it on his face now betrayal. 

 

He lunges for me, but I expected as much. Quick to move at his back. Like a wilted flower I need to end this, put it out it’s misery. He lunges for me again but I catch him by the ragged tan jacket that’s too big for him. “Yes I was there for your parent's soul, that's what I do” My eyes flash red, fear in his eyes even as he tries to fight me. He lands a good punch and I can’t help but laugh at his pitiful attempt. “That’s cute Cass but that was pathetic.” I throw his body into a hard brick wall where he hits with a loud thud. My insides flinch as blood seeps from the back of his head. But I can’t go back. “So now you know, what evil looks like. That it can creep right up on. And smile at you” His blue eyes look at me a mix of anger and sadness in them as blood leaks down his face. “But I thought” and before he can finish my fist lands hard into his face. I couldn’t let his words sway me. “Goodbye Cass” I leave him there outside the orphanage bloody and heart broken. Even while my own wretched heart weeps for itself at my stolen moments in the gray mist of his life.


	2. It's Been a Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean cross paths once more, just not everyone is dressed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> Sorry for the wait! I know it's been ages but I've been swamped with RL things. But know I am not leaving just occupied. This fic still holds a dear space in my heart. I appreciate any kudos and comments (I love comments + I always respond).
> 
> Be well, enjoy!  
> Maiden

_I can remember the first time I heard his voice, the sheer power halting the creature that had literally torn my family apart. His green eyes watched me, piercing me. I was lost and scared in the dark, he took pity on me. His warm hand that held onto mine guiding me even as he smiled and left me._

 

I remember those red eyes, eyes that weren't natural. I was curious as time passed. His warm voice always lingering in my head. Small gifts to show he was watching. Violent acts to show I was protected. I shouldn't have felt comfort from his actions, but he was all I had. Even as I learned of his first and deepest betrayal. His words, admitting what I had known for so long in my gut. I should blame him for my family's death. But even as I had felt the pang of the rock against my head I wanted to hold him like I had as a child.

 

I didn't want to be alone. Even as the silence set in the dull echo of the city still around me. 

 

7 Years Later

 

Cass had been working from job to job, paycheck to paycheck. Hustling the occasional rich college kids out of there money with tricks he had learned from Dean. They had kept food in his belly and the cold off his trenchcoat. His downcast eyes hadn’t taken notice of the pretty blonde that tended the bar only looking up to order another beer just to nurse it slowly along his lips. His fingernails picking at the wet paper that clung to the cold bottle. But it seemed she had taken notice of him. Placing her cleavage right at his line of vision as she leaned over the bar to him. Her hand tapping lightly gaining his attention. Deep green eyes sparkled up at him, Castiel tried to brush her off. His stomach nervous as he listened to her chatter. 

 

He had found the company of others mostly of the platonic variety. But on occasion something would pull him, there voice or mannerisms a shadow of something. Something he refused to admit to himself. 

 

They were tiny reminders of him. Green eyes that delved in his own. Hands moving down the back of his neck a nervous tick. Sarcastic and crude that made him laugh. A laugh that made his heart flutter. All these tiny reminders of a creature he knew nothing about, only the man the creature pretended to be. 

 

\---

 

 _Shit_.

 

He had done it again. Like a damn sulking teenager that was dumped and stalking their ex. How had his simple world of contracts and souls become so muddled. 

 

Oh yeah that's right, when he had seen those tiny baby blues peek up at him. He should be ashamed, but honestly he didn't give a fuck. He missed the pain in the ass. His days filled with the simple pace of souls and deals. But when he was able to tend his addiction he would find his in Cass. 

 

The always moving, ever shy of a man. He had grown over these last seven years and he had watched at much longer distance. Scruff layered his face his hair had grown slightly shaggy around his face. He couldn’t help but find it sort of adorable. And he had stayed away, mostly. Like his actually body. He had taken a human here and there for a quick ride to visit his little addiction. So many bodies so many faces. And just like every other time he didn’t give a shit about them, only him. Only Cass. 

 

“Hello sweet heart” he had smiled his usually painty dropping smile that seemed to make the world his oyster. She had come to the back to bring something to the front of the bar, her eyes were nervous as she tried to move around him. He couldn’t help the smirk that lifted over his lips. 

 

“I need to” but he stopped her abruptly with his lifted hand, the other hand gingerly lifting the box from her hands. 

 

“I’m sure” he said before his eyes flashed red and he saw the panic in her face, his hand shot out grabbing her around the throat forcing her mouth open. Quickly he switched bodies his red smoke form billowing down the woman's throat making himself home in her tan skin. Her memories and feelings echoing in the back of his mind. Her tear full fits screaming to be freed.

 

“I'll get right on that. Now, play nice we have a date” he said with a smirk as he adjusted to her body. 

 

\---

 

“I know there great too” her voice breaking through the current fog that his mind was trapped in. 

 

“Uh what are?” Cass responded in confusion. He hadn't 't been listening. Everytime she moved closer he could feel his stomach flip. That uncontrollable urge was present again. He hadn't felt this when he had walked in earlier in the night. Not even when they first exchanged glances. But when she had returned with more beers in her hand her silly smile that raised up on one side, green eyes that sparkled with mischief. He could feel the mirror of smile lift as she made her way back to him. Her attention seemed to linger over him even as he nursed the same beer for far too long. Her soft hand trailing a searing touch along his own skin. The gentle sweep of her hair that batted against him when she turned away. Her smell lingering around him, earth, and metal mixed in fire. 

 

He couldn't help but try to swallow the lump in his throat. They made idle chit chat, talk about life that you said to someone you just met. Nothing prophetic or life altering just enough to smile and make jokes. She was a small town girl who clearly couldn't find the exit. Even as he felt the air around them close giving them a small space. They had created a small world, where only one another existed. And Cass couldn't help but feel elated and intrigued, his thumb tracing small circles into her tan flesh of her arm. He felt completely ensnared by her. 

 

Her gaze turned to look around and with a sheepish smile she voiced the time. It was late and she needed to close. His throat grew hot as embarrassment traveled along his neck. His gaze flickering around them, most of the bar's occupants already gone or being shuffled out. 

 

 _”I should leave”_

 

She had rounded the bar and appeared in his space her hand delicately laying on his shoulder. Her lopsided smile pulling at the butterflies fleeing in his stomach. 

 

“You should stay” she purrs and Cass couldn't help the nervous chuckle he released, allowing her warming touch to linger, his blues becoming lost in her green. 

 

\---

 

It was a rush of tongues and breathy moans, her mouth claiming his as he hit the wall with a thud. The blissful pain coursing through his brain as he felt her teeth bite delicately at his jaw. The warmth of her wet tongue darting along his stubble. His hands pulling at the hem of her top gripping at it as pulled it over her head. A quick shuffle of clothing hitting the floor. His hands on her warm hips as he pulled her to him with a groan. Delicate fingers trailing up his body, he eyes fluttering back at the feel. 

 

“Look at me” her words pleading but still so full of authority. He couldn't resist his fingers trailing down her jaw. Watching as her face leaned into his touch. It was endearing and he couldn't help the flip that he felt in his stomach at the small moment. 

 

Without any more promoting they both had moved to the bed the cool feel of the hotel sheets under him. Golden blonde stands fell over his face in a silken curtain as she returned to kissing him. This wasn't his first time. But somehow it was unlike others. He felt desperate and unhinged as her body rubbed along his. His chest bare as soon as the door had clicked closed. He couldn't remember another time he had been so desperate to be free of his clothing.

 

The gentle roll of her hips bringing him back as he released a pleased hiss. His hands with mind's of their own searching her soft flesh. One with a handful of her large breast as his thumb tweaked her nipple gently, his other hand trailing down her hip and back searching every crevice of her body. All too hear her delectable purr of a moan that escaped her soft lips. 

 

\--

 

“Sleeping on the job squirrel?” Crowley’s voice ringing out within the confines of Dean's mind. Dean shot him a nasty glare only to receive a chuckle from the Demon of all contracts who had taken his place along the sulfur throne. 

 

“Awww come now was just a joke” he said taking a seat at the bar that had appeared inside Dean's mind. He was dressed in his usual very well made Italian suit, adjusting as he poured himself a drink. Dean couldn't help the deep feeling of unease at being in the presence of the King of hell. Phone calls he could ignore talk a little smack but here in his mind he felt very human all of a sudden. 

 

“She's very pretty” his words making his brow crease together. 

 

“Who?” he questions in confusion.

 

“The little trollop you're wearing you idiot” he exhaled in a huff the ring of the shot glass hitting the bar hard. Dean couldn't help but flush red at the memories that assaulted him. Cass had looked at him with those blue eyes and he had just been so desperate, so needy, for his attention, how had he let it go so far? He had never let it go this far, he would all but lead the puppets to the door before letting them take over. But not this time he had stayed and watched, participated. Shame tightened around his heart.

 

 _“What heart? that cold leftover dish that no longer beats?_ He thought to himself as he averted his eyes from Crowell’s knowing gaze. 

 

“I mean do as you like Dean, it's not my flesh bag.” he said with a shrug. 

 

“What I do mind though” his voice coming back into to focus after he taking a swig of whiskey by the look of it. 

 

“Is you bloody killing one of my men!” he all but yells at the top of his lungs flinging a glare in Dean's direction. Dean covers his face but his feet stay firmly planted. It's at this time he takes notice of his clothes. 

 

 _Blue jeans, a regular grey tee, and a dark leather jacket_.

 

Reminders of his past filtering in. The heat in his face too much to bear as he feels the coil of anger wrap around his throat. 

 

“Then he should have kept his fucking distance!” Dean yelled back. Just as his trap shut he felt the push hard against his chest like he was toy. That's all Crowell had to do, lift a finger and he could be gone. Instead the King opted for hanging him from the side the wall. Deep pressure pushing him into the walls, his chest crushing from the pressure. Dean held back a yell, as he felt the vivid snap of one of his ribs. Glaring down Crowell his green eyes full of defiance. 

 

“You don't decide that sugar” Crowell appears before him his hand cupping his jaw before he releases it to slap him hard along cheek like one of his defiant dogs. 

 

And that's when it hits him, he is a dog. 

 

“Ah there it is. Realization. Good I'm glad we got that taken care of” he turns his back and with a wave of his hand releases Dean from the damned wall. 

 

“I don't know what your fascination with the meat bag is, but get it out of your system. You have a job to do. Or I'll fix it for you” The threat hanging in the air between them. Before Dean's can respond the snap of Crowell’s fingers waking him, in the bed in the petite blonde.

 

Her legs intertwined with Cass. His black hair in its usual state of moppy mess. He can't help but trail a finger down his stubbly jaw. He can see tiny lines along his face of where he's aged. 

 

Crowell’s threat echoing in his mind. He moved himself from Cass gently. Shifting gently within the sheets. And escaping the warm cocoon they had shared all night after hours of getting to know one another. Rather intimately. 

 

He couldn't help the sudden blush that rushed up his neck. The slight tickle of his hair brushing asking his back. 

 

 _”Wait, what”_ his gaze turning to the glass mirror that hung on the wall. Blonde hair, and tan features greeted him, just sadly not his own. Sadness crept into the pit of his stomach as he glanced at Cass’ bare feet as they lingered at the edge of the bed. Was this how he left like some random hook up?

 

 _”Duh! What else can I possibly do?”_ He argued to himself as stared sourly at the strange meat suit he was still lingering in. Part of him hated her, as much as he envied her. All the parts she had touched, all the places she was touched. He had to swallow hard as he silently accepted the rolling pit of feelings in his gut. But there was only one way he could save him. He had to burn him. Even worse than the last time he had said his goodbyes. 

 

The quiet shift of the sheets hardened his heart even as he felt the shackles lock in place one by one. 

 

“Ah there you are come back to bed” Cass voice was rough with sleep. He could hear the gently yet sleepy smile that he was wearing. He closed his eyes tore away from his current reflection one more time. Releasing one shuddering breath. 

 

“It's been a long time Cass” was all he could say as he turned to him, his face up turned into a lopsided grin. Cass sleepy brows furrowed in confusion as he remained on his stomach. Pillow only inches from his chin. 

 

“I don't” he started but the sudden flick of his eyes silenced him. 

 

“Again it's been a long time” he couldn't help the sadness that clung to those words as his eyes shifted back to the all to familiar red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How deep is the cut that separates them?


	3. What's that feeling called again… oh right. Regret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to pay at some point either it be blood or tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know updates are sparse but this is still my baby. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. I hope your all doing well, feel free to comment I live hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Always, Maiden

A hiss of breath filling the space in the dark hallway. Needed to vent, the feel of warm flesh under his. The power coursing through his veins, the sense of control. It was euphoric. Teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh that hung at his collarbone. Gasps followed quickly and the backwards grind of his playmates hips. He couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. The turn of his partner's body meant to face his own, green meeting brown. 

Wait that wasn't right? His eyes were blue! 

“Don't stop” he pleaded. 

But all he received was his face meeting the wall. His face hitting with such force it surely cracked his skull. Blood quickly flowed along the wall pooling along the floor. The blow surely killing him, had he been human. 

“What the fuck Dean!” yelled the black eyed demon. A seething look of anger plastered along the demon's bloody face. 

_Fuck_.

Thought Dean as he backed away from his demonic kin. Blood dripped along his fingers as he took in his disheveled appearance in a nearby mirror. Blood speckled over his black suit. His once crisp white shirt ripped open revealing his tan chest. His favorite blue tie M.I.A., and his fucking pants still hugging his hips even as his cock laid outside it's opening. Without much thought he placed himself away blood and all coating his length. 

At this point Dean wasn't even thinking just letting his temperamental beast take reign. His hands gripping at black tresses slamming the already damaged face back into the wall. His screams filling the space between them. 

“Get” a sudden yank to the back of his head “the fuck out” He whispered as he yanked him from the wall and into the direction furthest from him. The rejected demon looked up anger and blood smeared all over his face. 

“Fucking Crossroad Demons” he spat as he hobbled himself away from Dean. But Dean could of cared less he was too busy trying to regain a piece of himself, to pull it together. Blood now smeared along his face and hair as his fingers ran along them. 

_What am I doing? “_ He thought to himself.

But still months later only one thing clouded his mind. 

_”Dean?”_

_His name never sounded so good._

_“Hey kid.” he chuckled shyly, the sound of his voice not coming out right._

_“Guess I can't really call you that anymore huh.” was he seriously getting shy at a time like this? He barely brought his hand back down before it reached his scalp, well her scalp._

_“But?!” confusion etched in Castiel's beautiful face. Dean quickly raised a hand silencing Cass._

_“Go take a shower, I'll explain once you're dressed” both turning a deep shade of red that could match his eyes. Embarrassment and confusion were written all over Cass face. Dean wasn't quite sure how he felt about that quite yet. The thin white blanket huddled around him as he shuffled passed Dean, unable to make eye contact until just before the bathroom door closed. Dean's smile betraying him before he heard the click of the door. His soft smile that was reserved only for Cass, fell._

\--

“I hope you're finding everything in order?” a gently voiced called from behind him. Turning he nodded with a solmon but content smile. 

“Yes, thank you Naomi” she smiled in return leaving him to his peace and quiet. The gentle squeak of the bed a slight reminder of the day he just couldn't forget. 

Demons. Demons walked amongst them. Evil and Bloodthirsty. Flashes of his family filtered in his mind. His father's laugh, his mother's perfume, his twins gentle voice echoing in his ear. The scratching noise that had torn his family apart, the red of Dean's eyes. 

_”I really should have thought to bring pants“_ sighed Cass as he rewrapped the white sheet around his hips. His palms gripping the edge of the cool sink. He hadn't expected this to be his morning. How was this possible? 

“Cass stop stalling, I won't bite” his tone had been warm and inviting. But all Cass could replay were the gentle nips and the bites that still remained across his skin from only hours ago. His fingertips tracing over the slight pink skin ?

 **”Yeah you do”** The inner remark causing him to flush his face warm from the memories. Gathering his courage he faced the door, knuckles white as he willed himself outside of the bathrooms confines.

The sight of Dean in his real body brought a sense of calm over him. His usual black suit unbuttoned and looking as fresh as a daisy. Like he hadn't been on his knees only hours ago. Green eyes staring up at him as he had engulfed the head of his member. The memory making him shudder slightly. 

“Cold?” asked Dean the slight tilt of his head as he sized up Cass. Just like he had every time they spoke. 

“Can't be helped” Cass replied nervously. 

“Right” was all Dean seemed to be able to respond with before coughing and handling him a pile of clothes. Perfectly folded and new smelling, if was thoughtful. He couldn't help the warm feeling that filled him. Quickly Cass turned and changed behind the door once more. The sheet forgotten along the floor. 

Dean was pacing the room when he returned once more. 

 

His steps slow and deliberate his arm stretching out silently offering for him to sit. The nervousness had crawled its way back into his insides. Why did he look so unhappy? 

Last night had been wonderful. He was still extremely confused but it made sense in a way. Nothing that concerned Dean was simple. 

The creak of the bed under his weight. Arms moving up and down his legs along the jeans he had been given. 

“How?” was all he could manage to come up with. He watched Dean visibly swallow and pace a few steps before turning back to him. His mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the right words. Only to sigh in defeat. 

“I'm a Demon, a thing from hell” his green eyes were as hard as his jaw clenched and unmoving. 

“We're you born?” he tried to ask but was quickly silenced with a scoff. 

“No of course not” Dean's face twisting into what Cass guessed was revulsion. 

“We lose our way, make deals. Generally are horrible people. Or we're just victims” Cass noted his guilt ridden face. 

“It's how things go, just not everyone.” his features seemed to soften slightly. 

“And me? How do I?” again Castiel was cut off. 

“A victim.” Dean spat. Like he disliked the word in his mouth. 

“I'm not talking about that. Am I clear?” his body rigid as it turned to him. Hovering and slightly threatening.

But Dean didn't have to elaborate on **that**. He meant the bloody mess of memories that surrounded his family.

“And if I ask anyways?” Castiel challenged. He was unsure where this sudden pit of irritation and anger had crawled out from under. 

Dean shot him a rigid stern look. His mouth screwed up into a bunched mess along his beautiful features.

“CASS” his voice growing louder in warning the slight shake of the window. Cass couldn't help the deflated feeling he was hit with at Dean's anger. His face clearly showing his feelings. Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he knelt in front of him. 

“I'm sorry” his words strangled. “Things are complicated, you wouldn't understand.” Dean's face looking down as he stared at Cass hands that still lingered in his lap tightening. 

But just as quick they clung to Dean's hands. Similar in size, calloused fingers gliding under his palm. Green looked up entrapped in blue. 

That moment was still intertwined in his feelings. They clung to him deeply so fresh in his mind, as was his anger, and his pain. 

\---

“So close” Dean had thought as the clean smell of soap lingered around him. Cass smelled of air and light, it made him hungry. So badly did he want to devour that, claim it for himself. With his tongue and teeth and hands. It was disturbing how powerful the desire was. How he wanted to remain here with his Cass.

His beautiful sweet Cass. He couldn't help the pull off his mouth as it moved up along the right side of his face into a slight grin. Satisfied and sheepish.

“Awww look at that, melts my heart. Honestly.”

Everything froze for Dean. A bone chilling ice filled his veins. He was royally fucked. 

“Who?” was all as was able to say before he was caught off with a look. They looked at each other panic rose in Cass face. Dean's hands reaching of their own accord to cup Cass cheek trying to still the panic in his blue eyes. 

“Whatever happens, I'm sorry” was all he could say before his body slammed into the wall. The smell of dust and mold filling his nose. Pained and angry he opened his eyes. The king of hell stood looking up at him, a playful wave in his direction. Crowley.

Yeah he was clearly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Dean / Human Castiel
> 
> Words : 2075


End file.
